Doing What's Right
by Snivellusfriend
Summary: I guess this is the cost of doing what's right..."


**Disclaimer: All these characters are J.K. Rowling's, I own nothing, I do this for fun, it's not my copyright, please don't sue me!**

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I thought of while listening to the rain. I suppose it could be classified as AU because Sirius wasn't convicted, but I wasn't writing it with that in mind. And I'm still doing April Showers, but I've hit a little bit of a snag called "writer's block." *dramatic screams* So... Yeah... I hope you all like it!**

Remus was in his sitting room with a book listening to the rain outside. It was one of those odd winters where it didn't snow, but rained. It wasn't cold and dry, but comfortable and humid. Remus had gotten up and went to the kitchen to get some tea when he started thinking about Sirius.

Sirius didn't like the rain. It always got in the way of his plans. Remus smiled when he thought of the time when Sirius tried to plan a romantic picnic for Remus and himself.

He had prepared for the picnic all day and wouldn't let Remus lift a finger. Everything was perfect. Until it started pouring down rain moments before their departure. He dropped everything, hung his head, and sincerely apologized to Remus for not checking the weather before hand. Remus couldn't help but smile a bit at the situation. He hated seeing Sirius upset, but this was such an odd thing to get flustered about and the fact that his apology was so heart felt made Remus want to melt.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking, which eventually led to more, but Remus couldn't think about that now or he'd have a problem he wasn't in the mood to fix.

By now he was back in his favourite chair with his tea and his book, although not really reading, he was too busy going through memories of his best animagus lover. The rain had gotten heavier and he could hear the howling of the wind outside.

Suddenly, he heard a banging at his front door, making him jump. He hesitantly walked to the door, wondering who would be outside in this weather. He opened the door and saw the person of his thoughts in front of him, soaking wet and out of breath.

"Sirius!" Remus said, surprised, but stepping back and allowing his friend inside. Sirius shrugged off his coat and immediately wrapped his arms around Remus, silently shaking.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked, rubbing the shaking man's back comfortingly. Sirius pulled back and looked into Remus' eyes, but still not saying anything.

"Come inside." Remus led him into his sitting room, offered him the tea he had made and sat beside him on the couch.

Sirius took a sip of tea and set it aside on the coffee table.

"Remus," He started, weakly.

"Just calm down a bit… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Remus couldn't help but be curious, though.

"No, Remus." He looked into the werewolf's eyes. "James… Lily…"

Remus stiffened when he heard the names of his two other friends. What happened?

Sirius sighed. "Peter…" There was a tinge of anger in his voice when he said the name of the fourth Marauder.

"What happened, Sirius?" Remus reached for Sirius' hands as he listened to the story of how their seemingly innocent friend betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord.

"I can't believe we trusted him…" Sirius said finally, then collapsed on Remus with silent sobs.

"Shh… It's okay… It wasn't your fault… You couldn't have known any more than any – anyone else." His voice cracked as the reality of the events set in. It was just the two of them, now. But, wait…

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked, panicking slightly.

"Albus… He told Hagrid to take him… I don't know where. Oh, gods, Moony, I hope he's okay." And, once again, he buried his face in Remus' chest.

"Albus… Knows what he's doing… I'm sure… I hope…" He couldn't help but wonder, though, what the old man had in mind. Why didn't he tell Remus? Let Remus take him in? He could take care of him. Sure, there was the whole werewolf aspect, but, surely, Albus knew Remus was more than capable. And Sirius would help.

Speaking of Sirius, the man had calmed down slightly, albeit still shaking. Remus got up, got a blanket and some pillows from the hall closet, and made a small bed on the couch for Sirius and himself. Sirius lifted his head to look at Remus, his eyes puffy and still a little wet.

"This doesn't seem real…" Sirius said, as they got comfortable. "It seems like just yesterday that I sent Harry that little toy broomstick…" Remus wrapped his arms around his lover and placed a small kiss on his head.

"I guess this is the cost of doing what's right…"

"Doing what's right…"

And they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
